


[Podfic of] Earth 2

by Podcath



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Reality, Amnesia, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1:12:27] LtLJ's Summary: John had seen the Jaffa take others and not bring them back; he really didn't need to be told how screwed he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Earth 2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Earth 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384) by [LtLJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ). 



**Title:** [Earth 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7384)  
**Author:** [LtLj](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** SGA  
**Length:** 1:12:27  
**Cover Image:** ileliberte  
**Beta** : [Crinklysolution](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklysolution)  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?4c88zz7kay7b117) (99.53 MB) and  
**Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?439kio9209vw6hm) (86.18 MB)  



End file.
